Rokugan Campaign Setting
Rokugan was the first source book for the Legend of the Five Rings roleplaying game in the Oriental Adventures series. Credits * Written by: Rich Wulf, Shawn Carman and Seth Mason * Editor by: D.J. Trindle * Additional Editing by: Kevin Millard, jim pinto, David Williams, Erik Yaple * Creative Director: Mark Jelfo * Art Director: jim pinto * Graphic Designer: Steve Hough * Cover Artist: beet * Interior Artists: Cris Dornaus, Carl Frank, William O'Connor, Ben Peck, Luis Vazquez * Cartographer: Robert Lee * Indexer: Janice Sellers * Typesetters: Brendon Goodyear * Business Manager: Maureen Yates * Brand Manager: Raymond Lau * Production Manager: Mary Valles Table of Contents Introduction (page 4) * Fiction with Matsu Nimuro and Mirumoto Teika during the War of Fire and Snow. Chapter 1: Character (page 5) * The Crab * The Crane * The Dragon * The Lion * The Mantis * The Scorpion * The Unicorn * The Imperial Families * The Lost Clans * The Ronin * The Nezumi * The Naga * Character Classes in Rokugan ** NPC Classes in Rokugan ** Samurai ** Courtier ** Shugenja ** The Ninja ** Inkyo - Enlightened Monk * New Skills * Feats * Rokugani Equipment * Rokugani Prestige Classes ** Artisan ** Butei ** Dragon Swordmaster ** Elemental Guardsman ** Emerald Magistrate ** Kolat Agent ** Lion's Pride ** Master of the Akasha ** Mastermind ** Ratling Shaman ** Shadowlands Veteran ** Shinjo Explorer ** Siegemaster ** The Storm Legion ** The Sword of Yotsu ** Wasp Bounty Hunter Chapter 2: Magic in Rokugan (page 84) * Hierarchy of the Spirits * Ritual Magic * Secret Lore * Spells and Magic * Shugenja Spells * Elemental Schools * New Shugenja Spells Chapter 3: Life in Rokugan (page 115) * A Gaijin's First Samurai * Customs and Culture * Time and Seasons * Lore of the Land * Customs and Law * The Shadowlands Taint Chapter 4: Geography (page 139) * The Lands of the Crab ** Hida Kuroda, Crab Champion ** Hida Kuon, Crab General ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Crane ** Yasuki Hachi, Emerald Champion ** Kakita Kyruko, Temptress ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Dragon ** Mirumoto Temoru, Dragon Taisa ** Tamori Shaitung, Family Daimyo ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Lion ** Akodo Ginawa, Family Daimyo ** Kitsu Dejiko, Vengeful Samurai-ko ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Mantis ** Tsuruchi Okame, Wasp Hunter ** Yoritomo Kitao, Mantis Champion ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Naga ** Akasha, Legacy of the Naga ** Ghedai, Guardian of the Shinomen ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Phoenix ** Isawa Nakamuro, Master of Air ** Shiba Aikune, Phoenix Bushi ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Scorpion ** Bayushi Paneki, Defender ** Bayushi Kaukatsu, Diplomat ** Important Sites * The Lands of the Unicorn ** Horiuchi Shem-Zhe, Scholar ** Moto Chagatai, Unicorn Khan ** Important Sites * Unaligned and Minor Clan Lands ** Hantei Naseru, "The Anvil" ** Toturi Sezaru, "The Wolf" ** Akodo Kaneka, "The Bastard" ** Toturi Tsudao, "The Sword" ** Toku, Monkey Champion ** Usagi Ozaki, Hare Champion ** Satoshi, Ronin Shugenja ** Important Sites ** Shahai, the Dark Daughter ** Daigotsu, Lord of the Shadowlands ** Te'tik'kir, Crippled Bone Shaman ** Yoee'trr, Tattered Ear Adventurer * Major Geographical Features * Beyond Rokugan Chapter 5: Deities and Cosmology (page 173) * Travel Through the Spirit Realms ** Death and the Spirit Realms ** Jealous Realms ** Ningen-do ** Chikushudo ** Gaki-do ** Jigoku ** Meido ** Sakkaku ** Tengoku ** Toshigoku ** Yomi ** Yume-do * The Seven Fortunes ** The Lesser Fortunes * The Kami, the Sun and the Moon ** Fu Leng ** Ancestors * Sins * Penance * Dragons Chapter 6: History of Rokugan (page 181) * Pre-History * First Century (1-100 IC) * Second Century (101-200 IC) * Third Century (201-300 IC) * Fourth Century (301-400 IC) * Fifth Century (401-500 IC) * Sixth Century (501-600 IC) * Seventh Century (601-700 IC) * Eighth Century (701-800 IC) * Ninth Century (801-900 IC) * Tenth Century (901-1000 IC) * Eleventh Century (1001-1100 IC) * Twelfth Century (1101-1200 IC) Chapter 7: Organizations (page 199) * The Imperial Magistrates * The Emerald Legions * The Bloodspeakers * Ronin Brotherhoods * The Kolat * The Brotherhood of Shinsei * Ninja Appendix (page 204) * Magic Items * Monsters of Rokugan ** Kansen ** Free Ogre ** Mujina * Conversion Rules * Suggested Reading * Glossary * Index Rokugan